


Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

by SwiftEmera



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, I don't even know what to tag this?, Light D/s Dynamics, M/M, PWP, Slightly Dominating Blaine, Slightly Submissive Sebastian, Top!Blaine, bottom!Sebastian, seblaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 08:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He didn't think much of it when he'd casually mentioned to his boyfriend that he had a slight bondage kink - he certainly hadn't expected Blaine to store the information away for future use, but when Blaine came home one day and produced handcuffs in front of him, well, Sebastian certainly wasn't about to complain. [PWP] [Established Seblaine] [Oneshot]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrill Me, Chill Me, Fulfill Me

“Where the fuck did you even get those?”

Blaine just grinned wickedly at Sebastian, holding the handcuffs up in front of him for Sebastian's viewing, as though they were the fucking holy grail (to be fair, though, they might as well have been). “Oh, I know people.”

Sebastian swallowed, watching his boyfriend carefully. Their sex life up until now had been pretty vanilla (damn good, but vanilla all the same), but he had mentioned one time in passing that he liked to be restrained. He had been pretty sure Blaine had forgotten about it, but the sight in front of him was telling him otherwise.

Still, he'd be lying if he said he wasn't impressed – and extremely turned on – by Blaine's use of the knowledge. He could feel his cock hardening in his jeans, yearning for release as Blaine stepped closer to him, peeling off his shirt, then bringing their lips together. He let Blaine taste him for a bit, playing with his tongue gently, before the other boy broke the kiss to look into his eyes.

“Um, should we- I don't-” Blaine frowned, and Sebastian could tell that he was really struggling to come up with the words that he wanted to say. “Safeword?”

Sebastian blinked. _Shit_ , Blaine had really thought this through, hadn't he? That thought shouldn't turn him on as much as it did. “Uhm. Warbler?”

Blaine snorted, pressing a soft kiss to Sebastian's neck. “Perfect.”

The air around them changed quickly after that, and Sebastian soon found himself pressed against the wall as Blaine took charge, mouth on his own kissing him hungrily as Blaine fumbled with his zipper, letting out an accomplished grunt of pleasure as he succeeded, yanking down Sebastian's jeans enthusiastically.

The rest of their clothing was peeled off bit by bit as Blaine led him to the bed, mouth only leaving Sebastian's when it was absolutely necessary in achieving nakedness. Sebastian's brain short circuited for a second as Blaine's naked form pressed against him, cocks brushing together, the friction feeling sinfully delicious.

Before he knew what was happening, Sebastian's hands were pinned above his head, and Blaine was nibbling on his neck, causing all kinds of sensations throughout his body. It was only when he heard the _click_ that he realised he was bound to the headboard by the handcuffs Blaine had reeled him in with earlier.

“Now, here's what's going to happen, Bas.” Blaine crooned, running his thumb over Sebastian's bottom lip as Sebastian whined, attempting to thrust upwards to get the friction back that he had been feeling only a few minutes ago. “You're going to stay right there, and I'm going to use you. Would you like that?”

Sebastian whimpered - nodded. He had no idea what had gotten into himself, or Blaine for that matter, but he wasn't sure if he could ever return to regular sex after this. He had never considered himself as submissive before, but the sight of Blaine perched over him, confidant and dominating, made him want to submit himself to Blaine's every need.

“Good boy,” Blaine grinned, stroking his chest softly, before Blaine's heat left him entirely. It was maddening, and Sebastian attempted to move, follow the heat before he was pulled back by the handcuffs, causing him to grunt in annoyance and Blaine to snicker.

“Now, now, Sebastian. What did I say?” He cocked an eyebrow, watching Sebastian carefully.

“Don't- don't move,” Sebastian replied roughly, voice catching with shallow breaths. _Fuck_ , if Blaine didn't get a move on and fuck him, he was going to blow a load all over himself just from the sheer excitement.

“That's right,” Blaine praised, turning to the night stand and pulling out what he needed, making Sebastian almost sob with relief as his boyfriend returned to perch back over him, setting the lube and condoms beside them.

“F-fuck, Blaine, please, I-” Sebastian groaned, watching as Blaine's eyes darkened with lust. He figured he must be quite the sight, chained to the headboard and spread out naked, desperate for Blaine's cock. If it was anyone else, he'd be ashamed – but this was Blaine, and he knew for a fact that Blaine wasn't judging him. In fact, Blaine looked about as ready to come without being touched as Sebastian did.

Blaine didn't wait much longer, crawling between Sebastian's spread legs as Sebastian lay back on the bed, closing his eyes and trying to concentrate on making this last as long as he could. He knew it would be difficult, but he at least wanted to come with Blaine inside of him.

Sebastian felt a lubed finger at his entrance, emitting a soft moan as he was breached. “Mmm, still pretty loose from last night, aren't you?” Blaine teased, fucking his hole slowly with one finger, before withdrawing, only to return with two, scissoring him, stretching the flesh, making Sebastian whimper desperately.

“Blaine, _please,_ now- I need you _now!_ ” Fucking hell, he had never been this desperate in his entire life – but he knew that Blaine didn't need to prep him – and what was worse is that he knew Blaine knew that too – the little shit was just drawing it out to tease them both. He jolted as Blaine's fingers brushed over his prostate, causing the bundle of nerves to flare inside him. “ _Blaiiiine!”_ He heard himself whine.

Blaine let out a throaty laugh, withdrawing his fingers and making Sebastian feel way too empty now, before crawling back over his boyfriend, hungry eyes wandering over Sebastian's form. “It's okay, Bas. I'm here. Tell me what you need.”

 _Fuck_.

“I need- Blaine, I- fuck.”

“Fuck?”

“Fuck me- please!”

“Fuck me, _sir_.” Blaine corrected him with a smirk.

And _holy shit_ , Sebastian had been so far off the mark when he'd called Blaine a bashful schoolboy, because the confident air he was displaying coupled with the words pouring from his mouth were positively filthy, and Sebastian could live in this moment forever if he had the chance.

“Sir,” Sebastian wailed. “Please, _sir_ , fuck me.”

“That's better.” Blaine replied, rolling the condom over his length, keeping eye contact with him, before lining it up with Sebastian's hole.

They both let out a collective sigh as finally, _finally_ Blaine entered him slowly, Sebastian basking in the burn as Blaine filled him up, letting out a gutteral groan. Soon, Blaine was fully sheathed in his hole, and his face was buried in Sebastian's neck, panting shakily, eyebrows drawn together as though he was concentrating deeply on not moving.

“Siiiir,” Sebastian cried, almost weeping, clenching himself, signalling Blaine to get a fucking move on already. He felt Blaine pulse with interest inside him, letting out a muffled moan against Sebastian's skin as he proceeded to fuck into Sebastian.

They moved together messily, Blaine pinning him to the bed, positively growling now as he fucked into Sebastian's tight hole, Sebastian's breathing turning into quick pants as Blaine slammed into him, occasionally brushing against his prostate, the friction sending the sensations into overdrive.

As Blaine ran his hand over Sebastian's cock, Sebastian was thrown over the edge, coming with a shout as he felt Blaine spill his release into him, uttering nonsensical words into his boyfriend's neck.

Blaine pulled out, causing Sebastian to wince at the sudden emptiness, his boyfriend flopping down beside him on the bed. As their breathing slowed, Sebastian began to feel himself come back to earth, turning towards the other boy with a grin. “We definitely have to do that again some time.”

Blaine looked far too fucked out to talk, simply nodding in reply.

It was a few minutes before either of them could move, Sebastian still handcuffed to the bed until Blaine gathered the strength to pick the key up from the bedside table to unbind him, kissing each wrist tenderly over the marks that the handcuffs had left, from Sebastian pulling on them desperately.

“Did I hurt you?” Blaine frowned, watching his boyfriend pensively, a redness forming on his cheeks.

Sebastian chuckled at the contrast. Blaine had went from kinky dominator back to bashful schoolboy in a matter of minutes.

“No, absolutely not.” Sebastian replied, reassuring his boyfriend with a short, soft peck to the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me [here](http://thescarletspeedstress.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
